


Time of your Life

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Music prompt, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble i made while listing to Time of your Life - Green Day. I need to show more love to my Main Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of your Life

Alistair holds her close. It worked, Morrigan’s strange stupid ritual _worked_ , they’re both standing here, together, in each other’s arms, all warm and fuzzy. Tears run down his cheeks and past hers as he crashes his lips on hers. They can be together, they can finally—

“I have to go Alistair…” She murmurs against his lips, he pulls away, going through every emotion one could think of. He just went from pure bliss, to Sadness, to despair and even anger.

“I, I don’t understand, the Arch-demon is killed, the Blight is no more I don’t-“

Mariana places two fingers in his lips, her trembling fingers only outmatched by the waver in her voice, the solemn stare. “I have to find a way to truly end the Calling. So we can be together without that thought in the back of our minds.”

He pulls her as close as she lets him. No she _can’t_ go, not after all they went through, not after they finally can be together. Why must there always be something?

“Please reconsider-“

“I’m Sorry Alistair. I have to do this.” She runs her fingers along his jaw, the tears stinging his eyes and roll down his face. His own hand comes up to cup her cheek, this is the last time he will be able to see her for however long she is going to be gone… the thought of him losing her is too much to bare.

“When you come back, Ferelden will welcome its Queen.”

Mariana smiles warmly at him when she pulls her hand away. “It will be worth it, I swear. I will not come back till I find a way, but I promise I will find a cure. And I look forward to seeing you again.”

 

* * *

 

“Open the gates!”

A passenger on a horse enters the courtyard of Redcliff Castle, the King himself comes to greet the wary traveler. As he does so often. The Figure, draped in dark heavy cloth jumps from the steed, walking towards him, and pulls the hood off her head.

“For what it was worth, it was worth it being able to come back here.”

A sob escapes him, and he grabs her, his nose in the crook of her neck, tan with time out in the sun. Tears running down his own, resting on her shoulders. He doesn’t pull back just yet, the feeling of her just- there is no way to describe how Alistair feels at his very moment.

“I hope you had the time of your life.” he says before covering her mouth with his.


End file.
